


As An Alpha

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Healing Sex, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pack Bonding, Rimming, Scenting, Stiles Loses His Virginity, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As prompted for the bottom!Derek fic exchange:</p><p>Sometimes Derek does top. Most of the time though? He prefers to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As An Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JR Granger (JR_Granger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Granger/gifts).



> This is my first bottom!Derek fic I've ever written so I hope it isn't horrible and the dynamics are okay. It was supposed to be a 3000 word minimum and it really got out of hand, but oh well. Enjoy reading! :D

Derek and Stiles had danced around each other for two years before they finally crashed into one another. Literally.

The pack had encountered _a freaking dragon_ , as Stiles kept whispering almost reverently, and Derek had gotten a chest full of overgrown talons. The dragon tossed him aside, and of all the places to land in the preserve, he fell right on top of Stiles.

The younger boy grunted with the weight, his knees buckling beneath him, but he managed to wrap his arms around his alpha and cushion the fall. It still wrenched a pained moan from the alpha and Derek’s memory got a bit fuzzy after that, screeches from the dragon pulling him back to consciousness far less often than the howls of the pack. And that was a _problem._

He was the alpha.

He was supposed to protect the pack, no matter what.

He was supposed to be the one charging towards the damned oversized gecko and killing it.  

And yet, with his wounds slow to heal and blood pouring from his chest, Derek couldn’t even find the energy to lift his head from the crook of Stiles’ arm. As if that weren’t embarrassing enough, the resident human of the pack had stayed with him after catching the alpha against him, and had even thrown a circle of mountain ash around them to keep them both protected at once.

Derek felt entirely useless, but… he couldn’t help but find comfort in the way Stiles’ fingers ran through his sweat dampened hair. And the younger boy was curled against Derek’s side the whole time, pressed right up against him and radiating a mixture of warmth and concern all wrapped up in one.

Derek tilted his head towards the soft brushes of Stiles fingers and whined tiredly from the back of his throat as his body knitted itself back together. The process was slow going because injuries from _freaking dragons_ were a bit more serious than Derek had handled before.

Stiles simply shushed him, though, and, without thinking, pressed their cheeks together so he could speak and have the alpha hear him over the commotion of the fight. His breath tickled against Derek’s ear.

“Just stay still, big guy,” he hummed soothingly. “I’ve got you, okay?”

Derek sighed in relief, the tension siphoning out of him as if Stiles were actually able to do what the rest of the wolves could and draw Derek’s pain away. His eyelids felt heavy once again, consciousness slipping away at a less alarming rate than before, but Derek fought it for a minute longer.

He just wanted to get closer, wanted to tuck his ear flat against Stiles’ chest to hear the thrum of his heart. The beat of it was more calming than even the boy’s words despite the rapid pace. And Derek just wanted to be closer. He wasn’t sure why, but the steady beat of Stiles’ heart reminded Derek of home. Of pack and comfort and _safety._

“St-Stiles,” he gurgled.

And, huh, when had blood gotten into his mouth?

“Stiles,” he said again, and finally the boy looked down at him. Derek smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

Stiles frowned, his confusion evident. “For what?”

Derek hummed, rolled as far as he could onto his side so he could at least get an arm over the boy’s waist, and sighed heavily. “For… keeping me… safe,” he finally replied.

“Oh my god, are you dying dude?” Stiles asked in shock.

Derek just huffed in irritation, wondering why he even tried to say nice things anymore, and then he was drifting away yet again.

At some point his ears registered the final cry of the dragon and the victorious hoots of the pack, but all Derek could bring himself to care about was the warmth of Stiles still pressed to his side and the slow relief of his chest wounds finally closing, and he was gone.

Water trickled down his throat an unknown time later, and Derek drank greedily, washing away the metallic taste on his tongue. The bottle retreated from his lips when Derek could take no more, and the alpha felt a jostling at his side before he heard footsteps moving away from him. When he finally opened his eyes he realized he had somehow gotten back to his loft, and he was even lying on his own bed.

The loft smelled like pack, and Derek reveled in it for a moment before he decided to take inventory of his injuries. His chest still felt tight, but the pain was manageable when he shuffled further up on his mattress. His head was much clearer, and Derek blinked a few times when he remembered the way he had clung to Stiles in his weakness.

Irritation licked at his skin, but also surprise.

And Derek wasn’t sure which one he preferred.

He didn’t have time to think about it, though, because just as he was going to stand, Stiles rounded the corner of the kitchen and spotted him.

The boy’s shirts, both the plain white and the plaid over shirt, were covered in splatters of blood. Larger patches of it were down near his hip and over the expanse of his waist. It looked stiff and smelled old when Derek sniffed the air reflexively.

“Hey,” Stiles reprimanded. “What do you think you’re doing? Lie back down right this instant!”

Derek snorted at the boy’s choice of words, but held his hands up in surrender and did as he was told. Stiles let out a soft sound of surprise as he made his way to the alpha’s bedside once again and took a seat over top of the comforters Derek realized had pooled around his hips.

“Where did my shirt go?” he mused tiredly.

He was exhausted again.

“To t-shirt heaven, dude,” Stiles told him. “It didn’t survive the fight.”

Derek’s eyes flickered up to meet Stiles’ and he raised his eyebrows. “But I did, huh?”

“No thanks to your poor planning skills by the way. How many times do we have to tell you not to run into dangerous situations by yourself? Huh? I’m going to start keeping a tally of how many times we tell you, ‘cause you obviously need the reminder after _landing on me_. Oh my god, Derek, how are you so heavy? Are you like, the real life wolverine? Are you bones made of adamant-”

“Thank you,” Derek cut in over the boy’s ranting and Stiles stopped speaking immediately.

“What?”

“I said,” Derek hummed, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Derek’s eyebrows drew down. “I’m not going to repeat it again Stiles. I already said it twice.”

The younger boy’s eyes widened. “You remember what you said in the preserve?”

The alpha nodded, his eyes fluttering a bit as he shuffled a bit lower on the bed and ran his palm over his bare chest. The wounds were gone, but his skin felt hotter than usual. “I remember most of it. How did we get here though?”

Stiles was silent for a long moment. Too long, Derek thought, and blinked up at the boy. Stiles’ cheeks were flushed red. The alpha’s eyebrows flicked up and down.

“Uh,” Stiles spluttered at that. “The, um, the pack, we moved you.”

“The whole pack?”

Stiles huffed, his sudden embarrassment faded, and waved his hand dramatically. “Well someone had to break the mountain ash barrier, and _someone_ ,” Stiles leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “meaning Scott and Jackson had to carry you to the jeep. Erica and Boyd carried you up here while Isaac whined and made cynical comments. It was a team effort.”

Derek rolled his eyes at how smug the boy looked, but felt a bit more relaxed knowing his pack was safe. He still felt regret for having not been able to protect them himself, but he also felt a swell of pride that they had been able to take down the dragon by themselves. He had trained them well enough to survive, he supposed, and that was the best an alpha could hope for on the physical front.

He just hoped he would be able to make it up to them in all the other ways later.

“Well,” Stiles slapped his knees lightly. “Since you’re doing better, I suppose I can skedaddle on home and-”

“Wait,” Derek scowled. “The pack left you here with me?”

“Well yeah,” Stiles shrugged, a smirk curling his lips, and leaned his elbows casually onto his knees. “You would hardly let go of me anyways. I had to wrestle away from you just to get that water. You were holding on pretty tight there, wolfie. If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask.”

Derek tensed, his gaze snapping away from the younger boy’s, and it was a struggle for him to keep himself flat on his back rather than turn his back on his own beta. He was familiar with the boy’s teasing tone, but Derek had never liked it. All of the betas teased each other, ribbing back and forth, but Derek had never partaken in it for the very reason he felt the need to push Stiles out the door that very second.

All Derek wanted was to be a good Alpha, to care for his pack, but he had looked weak. He had _been_ weak, and all Stiles had done was mock him.

Derek very carefully pulled the blanket back up his chest, avoiding Stiles’ gaze as the boy frowned and leaned closer, and turned his head away from the boy.

He wouldn’t deny that he was grateful to his beta for keeping him safe, for giving him warmth and protection and even water just minutes before, but Derek refused to allow Stiles the pleasure of insulting him for needing it.

And he had _needed_ it. So, it wasn’t as if the alpha had asked for it. Not really.

Derek frowned when he realized that his thoughts had distracted him and Stiles was closer than before. The alpha’s eyes lit up, the red glow splashing across Stiles clearly worried features.

“Hey,” the boy murmured. “Are you okay? I- I didn’t mean it, like, to be rude, man.”

“Whatever,” Derek shrugged. He didn’t want to see the boy anym-

The alpha’s eyes blazed for a moment when he felt the touch of fingers in his hair again, but he didn’t move. He felt frozen. Stiles sensed his unease, but rather than pulling away, he moved closer and gently ran his fingers over Derek’s crown and down to the nape of his neck.

The glow of Derek’s eyes flickered out as he stared at the boy. It was rare that anyone in the pack touched him like that, with care, with no intent to protect or harm. Just to- -comfort. Stiles hovered over him, his lips parted and his brows drawn down. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair over and over, as if he were petting him.

Derek would have normally been irked by that, but… he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He couldn’t understand why Stiles who had been insulting him a moment before would be leaning so close and trying to comfort him. And Stiles smelled so good, no animosity in his scent, no anger or fear. He just smelled like pack. Like home.

“Hey,” he said again, his voice soft. “I really didn’t mean to be rude or anything, if that’s what this is about. I just… you’ve never really let any of us take care of you before. I _liked_ taking care of you, but if that made you uncomfortable, then I’m sorry, alpha.”

Derek sucked in a breath at the title, and turned fully onto his back again to face the boy. Stiles smiled softly, though it was hesitant and quickly covered by worry once again. His petting gradually slowed and came to a stop when Derek said nothing, simply watched the boy, and Stiles drew back.

“I should probably go, huh,” he breathed.

Before he could move, though, Derek’s hand was out from beneath the blankets and wrapped around the boy’s wrist.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Stiles stared at him, his gaze flickering down at where the alpha held him and back up to Derek’s eyes. There was no red there, no command. Just a request and Stiles licked his lips. Nodded.

“Okay. A-are you sure?”

Derek didn’t respond right away, wracking his brain for why he had reached out. But Derek had known since the moment he met the boy that Stiles would be important to the pack. To him. But he had kept that knowledge to himself for so long, he supposed he had no right to tell the boy now. Except… Stiles had stayed by his side, shown concern and care and… and he was so different from Kate or Jennifer or anyone else who had hurt him before.

The alpha could almost hear the walls around him crumbling down. Stiles deserved to know he was important. Especially after all he had done for Derek.

God, Derek hoped his instincts weren’t off as he tugged the boy’s wrist firmly enough to move him, but not harshly enough to hurt him. Stiles made a soft questioning sound in the back of his throat but followed along as his alpha shuffled over on the bed and gently pulled him in beside him.

“Stay,” he said again, the single word even softer than before.

Stiles swallowed thickly. “Uh, right here? Here with…you? Are you seriously sure about this? Cause, I mean, I’ve… Derek you want… this? Me? Cause I could sleep on the couch or something.”

Derek growled, holding firm to the boy’s wrist, and nodded.

“Oh,” Stiles swallowed loudly as his heart started pounding in his chest. The scent of nervousness and excitement filled Derek’s nose. Derek felt nervous as well, but Stiles began shuffling around. He kicked his shoes off over the side of the bed, pulled the bloodied shirts off and over his head after only a moment of hesitation, and tossed them on the floor as well.

“O-okay,” he murmured with a small smile, and shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. “This is… okay. This is okay right? You want me here.”

Derek’s chest rumbled happily before he could stop it, but once it had started he didn’t _want_ to stop it really. He could hardly take his eyes off the wide expanse of Stiles’ chest, and Stiles simply smiled wider and moved closer when he heard it.

“Are you purring? Isn’t that a cat thing? Holy shit, you can purr.”

Derek huffed in irritation, but allowed himself to move closer to the boy as well. “I do want you here,” he hummed. “I… like having you here. With me. Is _that_ okay?”

The younger boy let out a strained, breathy laugh. “Uh-huh, yeah, dude, way more than okay.”

Derek smiled, finally giving in, and nuzzled the boy’s cheek. “Stay,” he murmured against Stiles’ skin and the boy shifted to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck. “Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere, big guy,” he said, nuzzling back. “God, no way am I going anywhere now.”

Derek hummed contentedly and tilted his head just that much more, and found the younger boy’s lips with his own.

Stiles squeaked in surprise, but his lips puckered immediately to meet Derek’s, and they were kissing. The rumble in the alpha’s chest grew louder, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist to draw him in closer. Stiles responded eagerly, throwing one leg over Derek’s, and slotted their lips together more firmly. Frantically.

It was unpracticed and frankly a bit too wet for Derek’s liking, but it felt perfect. Derek hadn’t allowed himself to feel this for so long, hadn’t allowed himself to feel wanted or desired. But it was clear from the scent of arousal and _happiness_ rolling off of his beta, that Stiles very much was enjoying the opportunity to give those things.

Derek’s lips curled against Stiles’ mouth, and the younger boy seemed to take that as initiative and pushed to slip his tongue along the seam of Derek’s mouth. The alpha moaned and parted his own lips, happy to let his beta take over, to learn and taste and feel the pleasure he gave Derek simply by staying by his side long after all the other betas had gone.

They stayed tangled together for a long time, their lips parting and pressing together with slick sounds echoing through the loft and their combined scents of arousal coating the sheets. Derek hesitated when he reached down for the snap of Stiles’ jeans, feeling uncomfortable with the dried blood there. His blood. But not wanting to make Stiles feel uncomfortable either.

Stiles smiled though, making an eager sound of agreement in the back of his throat, and rolled away only long enough to remove the jeans entirely before he was pressed against Derek’s front again. They rolled their hips, pushing and pulling at each other to feel more. To touch more. But they didn’t take it farther, Derek’s body was still sore from the attack and he had lost too much blood to fully get hard anyways, but Stiles’ boxers had already gone wet with release after a particularly firm roll of their hips together.

Stiles had whined after he came, pulled back for air and blushed furiously with embarrassment, but Derek had simply went on kissing down the boy’s neck and sucking a bruise into his collarbone.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whined.

Derek growled happily against the boy’s throat. “I’m not.” And then his lips were latched onto Stiles’ neck again, his teeth scraping over the younger boy’s skin and digging in just enough to leave a mark.

Stiles sighed shakily, “Oo-oh my god. I’m not dreaming right? Cause I’ve had this dream so many… Is this even real? Is this really happening?”

All the alpha could do was nod and pull the boy even closer to him to lay one final kiss to his lips.

“Stay,” he murmured and then, before he thought better of it, he had scooted down on the mattress and laid his head on the boy’s chest. The sound of his heart was once again soothing, and Derek found himself drifting off into sleep.

The boy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand finding his hair and petting at it yet again, and Derek was gone.

***

“So,” Erica smirked as she flopped down on the couch beside Derek the next day. The alpha had healed completely overnight but the rest of the pack had still returned to check on him. Erica’s mouth was tilted wickedly, though. “Are you two mates then?” she asked.

Stiles choked on his breakfast. Isaac half-heartedly patted his back while the rest of the pack turned their attention onto Derek.

Derek flushed red and licked his lips nervously for a moment before his face shuttered into indifference. He shrugged. “So what if we are?”

Stiles, who had been working on breathing, choked again. “ _Seriously_?” he wheezed.

Erica clapped once, excitement clear on her face, and howled. The rest of the pack was silent.

Derek’s skin felt too tight for his body, his eyes darting from one face to another, and he ran his palms up and down his thighs before simply crossing his arms over his chest to hide his anxiety.

Scott and Isaac looked shocked to say the least while Boyd looked completely unconcerned with the whole ordeal, and Jackson looked disgusted.

“Mates?” Stiles squawked when he got enough air in his lungs again.

Derek looked over at the boy, worry flooding him. Stiles had been so eager to be with him the night before, he had come so quickly with Derek moving against him… but Derek had urged him to stay. Derek tried to keep his breathing at a normal pace because, what if Stiles hadn’t really wanted to be with him. What if Stiles didn’t want to be his mate?

Derek had never really planned to be with his beta, but Stiles had been there for him. As he always was. Stiles had taken care of him, and Derek… had taken advantage of-

“Hell yes we are mates,” Stiles’ words cut off Derek’s thoughts.

The alpha looked to the younger boy with shock. “Yeah?” he asked.

Stiles beamed at him. “Does this mean I get half of the loft? Do I have to choose a side or do we share? Oh, oh, Scott, this will be a good example for you. Luke had to choose a side too. Hopefully I’ll get to keep my hand in this deal.”

Scott’s face scrunched up. “What the hell? Who’s Luke?”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “Dude! Come on! Isaac, back me up here.”

Isaac sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right?!” Stiles barked.

“You are not choosing a side, Stiles,” Derek growled.

The boy looked at Derek with wide eyes. “Wha- I don’t get half of the loft?”

“You’ll share, idiot,” Jackson answered. “I swear to god, this pack is full of idiots.”

Erica leapt off the couch and easily sidled over to Jackson to slap him over the side of the head. Jackson yelped and the two instantly started to bicker. Boyd rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to escape. Isaac watched with mild amusement while Scott simply looked concerned for both Erica and Jackson.

Stiles took Erica’s place on the couch beside Derek. The alpha looked sideways at him and felt something ease inside him when Stiles smiled.

“So mates, huh? That’s a pretty big deal.”

“Yeah,” Derek said cautiously.

Stiles smiled wider. “I’ve been reading a lot about that kind of thing in the books Deaton gives me. It’s actually really interesting stuff.”

“You’re okay with all of this?” Derek asked seriously.

Stiles nodded easily. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Totally okay with it.”

“You don’t think it’s… too fast, or-”

“Dude, I’ve been drooling over you since we met in the woods and you were still a total douche. You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. And despite your emotional constipation, I know you care way more than you let on. You’re a great alpha, Derek, and if I had known you liked me back I would have jumped your bones way sooner.”

“Dude!” Scott shouted from the other side of the room.

Both Stiles and Derek ignored him.

“You really want to be my mate?” Derek asked.

Stiles moved closer to him, his lips curled up at the edges, and poked Derek’s bicep. “Are you werewolf proposing to me? Cause if you are I’m saying yes.”

Derek swallowed thickly, yet again ignoring the rest of the pack when Erica hooted in excitement, and simply nodded.

Stiles was in his lap in a second, their lips crushed together, and Derek could only hold on. He felt somewhat embarrassed that the whole pack had been there to witness their conversation, but he was also extremely pleased that Stiles had said yes. And he hadn’t hesitated to do so in front of the others.

Stiles smiled against his mouth a moment later and pulled back just enough to wiggle his fingers in front of Derek’s face. “I’m getting werewolf married and I even get to keep my hands. You have no idea the benefits that will come from this.”

There was a distinct uptick on the word ‘come’ in that sentence and Derek felt his cheeks go red.

“Dude, seriously. Why would you even lose a hand? What are you talking about?” Scott asked again.

“ _Oh my god, Scott_!!” Stiles groused.

Derek smiled, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips, and leaned into his mate’s neck to scent him.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he whispered.

Stiles’ arms went around Derek’s shoulders and he nuzzled the alpha right back. “Me too.”

***

“Come on, big guy,” Stiles huffed as he half carried the alpha into the loft.

It had been nearly two weeks since the fight with the dragon and the pack had had to face yet another danger. Derek wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it either considering he had been laid out by a six inch tall fairy.

Derek growled at the memory.

Stiles just laughed as he closed the door behind them and moved towards the bed. This was routine now, having Stiles take care of the injured alpha while the rest of the pack went to lick their own wounds elsewhere. Derek didn’t mind, he liked having Stiles by his side and the younger boy didn’t seem to mind the company either.

They were mates after all.

Derek was still surprised Stiles had accepted the claim, but he wasn’t going to question it when Stiles so frequently showed him just how much he cared.

“Oh, there you go,” Stiles grunted as he shifted Derek onto the bed. He sighed in relief a moment later and flopped down on the bed beside his alpha.

The action pleased Derek. He still felt weak from whatever spell the fairy had thrown at him, but he didn’t want to force Stiles to take care of him any further. Just being close to Stiles made him feel better on nights like this, when he was injured and wanted nothing more than to curl against his mate’s side. But he wouldn’t press the issue, didn’t even want to bring it up in the first place really. It was bad enough that some tiny creature had gotten the better of him, but Derek didn’t want Stiles to think him _completely_ weak.

“Thank you,” he sighed in relief.

Stiles turned his head towards the older man and smiled. “No problem. You just get some rest okay? I’ll watch over you.”

Derek’s chest felt warm with the offer and he allowed himself to reach out and touch Stiles. It wasn’t much- just a little- their fingers brushing, and yet Stiles beamed at the gesture and grabbed at Derek’s hand fully.

“You don’t have to…” Derek murmured.

Stiles frowned and shook his head. “I want to. But, you know, maybe on our next date we could actually, you know, go out somewhere instead of get beat up on by some Grimm brothers mythical creature.”

“I’m technically a mythical creature too you know,” Derek groused. But then he processed what Stiles had said. “Date?”

Stiles snorted. “Yes, sourwolf. We are mates after all. Right? I’d like to actually date you. I’d _really_ like to date you actually, like, take you to the movies or go get milkshakes at Joan’s or, I don’t know, just something that doesn’t involve me dragging you home after a near death experience.”

Derek stared at the younger boy for a long moment, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock. He had always had to keep his relationships secret, hidden, and Stiles so freely offered to make it public. It was hard to wrap his mind around. “You- - you’d want to do those things with me?”

“Yeah, man, of course,” Stiles smiled. “It’ll be freaking awesome. For both of us. I mean, look at who you snagged.” Stiles waved an arm down his own body and winked. “And I’ll even let you wear my lacrosse jersey and we can go steady and everything.”

“This isn’t the fifties, Stiles,” Derek sighed even as his grip on his mate’s hand tightened. “But… we can do those things. If you want.”

Stiles moved closer to him, setting his free hand on Derek’s chest, and Derek had to do everything in his power not to purr again. “I want you to want to do those things too, you know?”

“I do,” the alpha responded immediately. “I do want those things.”

Stiles smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the edges, and then he was moving closer still, faster than before, and their lips were slotted together. Derek groaned and opened to him without further prompting at all, and tried his best to keep his breathing even. He didn’t want the moment to end.

But of course, that was when Stiles’ elbow knocked into his ribs. Derek hissed, flinching away, and cursed himself when Stiles pulled back.

“I’m sorry! Fuck, dude, I’m so sorry,” Stiles rushed out. “Are you okay? Should I get you something? Would ice even help, do you think, or would it just melt before it did any good?”

Derek rolled his eyes towards the headboard and sighed. He felt like an idiot for letting the pain get to him, for letting Stiles pull away when he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy closer still.

Stiles grunted in frustration, and apologized yet again. “I really am sorry, Derek. Maybe I should get going? Let you rest?”

“No,” Derek barked, worried, and suddenly found both of his arms wrapped around his mate’s waist.

“Whoa, big guy,” Stiles breathed. “It’s okay. I just want you to get better.”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, shame of needing so much comfort rushing through him, but didn’t let go of Stiles. Instead he moved closer and buried his face against the crook of the younger boy’s neck. He didn’t want Stiles to leave. Not even in the slightest. And he knew he was being stupid, really, holding on when Stiles wanted to leave. But…

“What is it?’ Stiles murmured softly. His long fingers ran through Derek’s hair and the alpha felt his muscles relaxing.

After a long moment, he finally spoke. “You make me feel better.”

“I do?” Stiles asked, surprise clear in his voice.

“ _Yes_ ,” Derek responded instantly.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s ear and smiled. “Okay,” he whispered. “I’ll stay right here. I’ll make you feel better.”

Derek whined, the sound almost inaudible at the back of his throat, and felt a wave of gratitude and _love_ wash over him. He pulled away from Stiles’ neck only to surge up and press their mouths together.

Stiles responded in kind though he kissed Derek carefully, slowly. He soothed the alpha and allowed him to calm down despite the rapid beat of his heart. Stiles licked across the seam of Derek’s mouth and further inside when the alpha opened to him, and he took his time taking Derek apart just with that kiss.

They moved together with unhurried and easy touches, and it wasn’t long before Derek was being pressed against the bed with one of Stiles’ knees pressed between his thighs. Derek could feel the length of Stiles’ cock against his hip, and rolled against the younger boy’s leg between his own to show Stiles that he was hard too.

“You’re still healing,” Stiles gasped at that, panting between one kiss and another.

Derek pulled their lips together once again before he dropped his head back onto the pillow and smiled up at his mate. “Contact is good,” he explained. “Feeling you, having you here with me will help me heal faster.”

“Are you sure?”

Derek simply showed him, lifting up his shirt and revealing the clean skin there. The bruising had disappeared and the skin knitted back together. “I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Stiles panted hard. “Okay, yeah. Should we get naked? I feel like we should be naked right now. I wanna be naked.”

“Stiles,” Derek hummed, happiness coursing through him, and ran a soothing hand up the boy’s spine. “We can do anything you want to do.”

“Anything?” Stiles laughed. “Cause I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to try some of the things I’ve seen on the internet and been irrationally turned on by. Or even just… you shouldn’t say anything, Derek.”

“What is it? What do you want?”

Stiles groaned, dropping his forehead to Derek’s chest, and groaned even louder. “I just- - I don’t want my first time to… hurt? And I’ve been thinking about…”

Derek nearly purred again. “Fucking me?”

“Yes,” Stiles whined almost guiltily. “I mean, have you seen your ass, dude? It’s on a whole other level. Like, you are so freaking hot, and your abs. Derek, your abs, okay? But your ass? It’s like… oh my god sometimes I just wanna _lick_ it! And that’s not even sanitary, really, but some of the videos I’ve watched-”

“I want you to,” Derek growled.

“What?” Stiles sputtered.

Derek arched beneath Stiles, his cock aching, and couldn’t help but picture his mate dipping between his legs, between his cheeks, and licking, _tasting_. The alpha felt his eyes bleed red and his cheeks heat with blush as the images just kept flashing through his mind. He could imagine Stiles’ mouth on him, his tongue inside him, but he _ached_ because he had never felt that before with anyone. And he wanted it so badly with Stiles.

“Derek?” Stiles murmured after a moment.

The older man whined slightly, not sure why he was reacting so strongly when he had already had his hands and mouth on Stiles’ cock in the two weeks they had been together. Quite often too, he had seen the boy naked- - hell Stiles was as much of a man as he was- - and they had been taking their time together. They hadn’t taken things farther than that yet, just rutting against each other, jerking each other off, using their tongues, but just the thought of having Stiles’ mouth on him in a different way… made Derek want to flip over onto his stomach and offer himself up for it. He wanted it.

“Fuck,” Derek panted. “I want you to eat me out.”

Stiles stared down at him in disbelief even as Derek spread his legs a little wider and rolled his hips up again and again to get friction on his now incredibly sensitive hard on. The older man let out soft little gasps every time his jeans caught just the right angle, but he _keened_ when Stiles suddenly shifted against him and ground down.

“Ah- f-fuck!”

“Did that fairy hit you with lust dust or something?” Stiles questioned. “Cause, dude, I’ve never seen you like- mph!”

Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, eager and wanting. Oh, how badly he wanted. Stiles responded perfectly too, groaning low and happily from the back of his throat before taking control of the kiss entirely and nipping at Derek’s lips and delving into his mouth for a taste.

Stiles shifted, moving his knees so they were both between Derek’s legs, and rolled against the older man while he held him in place by his hips with long, hard pressed fingers. Derek whined, lifted his feet off the mattress so he could wrap his legs around his mate’s thighs, and cupped his hands around Stiles’ ass to _pull_ him in tighter, faster.

“Please,” he gasped when their lips parted. “ _Please_ , Stiles. I- -”

Stiles pressed his cheek against Derek’s, bit lightly at the other man’s ear, and tried to catch his breath. “Oh my god, Derek. Are you serious? You want… Tell me again that I’m not dreaming.”

“I want you inside me,” Derek gasped almost desperately. “Any way, every way. Please Stiles.”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Stiles groaned. “Did I get hit by that fairy too? Derek are you sure you want that? That you’re not just saying it ‘cause the fairy did something?”

Derek frowned, his cheeks flushing lightly as he forced himself to slow down and think about what was happening. The fairy had nothing to do with it, but hell, he had just asked Stiles to eat him out. He had begged for it. And Stiles had just kept asking if there was something wrong with him.

The alpha went tense, pulling back minutely, embarrassed and pissed at himself for acting so shamelessly. For showing Stiles how desperate he really was to have someone take care of him so intimately. He shifted on the bed, letting his legs fall away from Stiles’ thighs, no longer holding the younger man against him, and cleared his throat.

“We- - you don’t have to… Just forget about it tonight. We can do something else,” Derek murmured. “I can just… I’ll suck you off instead, okay?”

Stiles shifted too, bringing his knees up under him a little more and pushed up onto his hands so he could get a better look at the man below him. “Hey, wait,” he protested lightly. “Derek, what are you talking about?”

Derek clenched his jaw, his lips pursing tightly, and turned his gaze away. “I…”

Stiles leaned closer again, the concern on his face a clear contrast to the lust Derek had seen there just moments before.

“What’s going on big guy? Talk to me?”

Derek’s eyes snapped back to Stiles’ at the tone of the younger boy’s voice. He could hear the worry as well as see it and it wasn’t long before he could smell the tinge of it in the air as well. His embarrassment worsened, but he knew he had to say something.

“I’m sorry,” he nearly whispered. “I just… I guess I got carried away. The fairy had nothing to do with it, I… I just really liked the idea of you… you said you wanted to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, “I really, _really_ , do. But why did you… Derek, why did you shut down like that?”

“The fairy had nothing to do with it,” Derek said again, this time more earnestly.

“So, you’re really cool with me… um, eating you out?” Stiles blushed furiously as he repeated Derek’s words.

Derek sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

“O-oh my god, okay, yeah. I can… I can do that. Fuck, Derek, I can _do that_. Like, frequently. Okay?”

Derek blushed too and looked away. Stiles stopped him, though, his palm cupping Derek’s cheek lightly.

“Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed about it, you know? I’m gonna be the one with my tongue…” Stiles’ eyelids felt to half-mast and he smiled. “Yeah, you have no reason to be embarrassed, okay?”

Derek stared up at the younger boy, his mate, and felt a swell of disbelief itching beneath his skin. “There’s… you don’t think there’s something wrong with me for wanting that?”

Stiles’ eyes widened a moment before he suddenly collapsed on top of Derek. His lips were everywhere on Derek’s face, his cheeks and over his eyes and his lips. Stiles gripped his jaw tightly and kissed Derek hard before pulling back again. His eyes blazed almost like a true beta and Derek had a passing thought of offering the bite to him again. Stiles would make an incredible werewolf.

“Derek,” the younger man breathed. “Derek there is nothing wrong with you _at all_ , okay? Nothing. Hell, especially not when I was the one to suggest sticking my dick up your ass, let alone my tongue.” Derek raised his eyebrows at that, his disbelief still bleeding through. Stiles sighed. “Dude, seriously. There is _nothing_ wrong with wanting that. Just like there’s nothing wrong with me _not_ wanting a massive, alpha dick up _my_ ass yet… right?”

The alpha’s grip on Stiles’ hips tightened and his brows drew down in concern. “No,” he growled. “No, there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re… Stiles, you’re so perfect, so good to me. Anything you want, or anything you don’t, is okay. I want what you want and I would never force you to do anything you didn’t.”

“The same goes for you, big guy. Okay?”

Derek took comfort in the steady beat of Stiles’ heart, and nodded. “Okay.”

Stiles beamed then, and laid a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before he was up on his knees again and tugging frantically on Derek’s shirt. “Let’s get these pesky clothes off, then, huh? I’ll give you what you want.”

Derek groaned in exasperation, but lifted up enough so his shirt could be removed anyways. “This isn’t a porno, Stiles.”

His mate laughed. “No, it’s better.”

Derek laughed too, finally feeling relaxed again, and it wasn’t long before both he and Stiles were bare and Stiles was making his way down Derek’s chest with a trail of sloppy kisses. He showed more attention to certain areas, like Derek’s nipples which had the alpha damn near keening, and the tufts of slightly coarse hairs across Derek’s chest. Stiles moaned when he got to the vee of his mate’s hips, sucking and biting in an attempt to leave bruises behind.

He only pouted a little when he watched them heal a moment later because his focus was somewhere else.

Stiles smiled wickedly and licked his lips when he glanced up at Derek. He slid his palms along the underside of the alpha’s thighs and lifted them up so Derek’s feet were flat on the bed, and Derek felt the urge to squirm when Stiles just stared down at him.

“Do you want me on my front?” Derek asked, thinking maybe Stiles was simply considering the logistics, but his mate just smiled.

“Mm, mhm, but… just let me- -”

Derek jolted when Stiles buried his face between the alpha’s thighs. The younger boy nuzzled and kissed and sucked and licked and… Derek thought he might die before they even got to the good… well, better part. But Stiles didn’t seem to care, he took his time tasting and exploring Derek’s cock and balls even more thoroughly than he had even in the past two weeks that they had been together.

And that was probably why Derek didn’t quite register the shift downward, the heavy and quite frankly obscene licks travelling farther down across his perineum and farther still.

He couldn’t help but notice, though, when Stiles’ hands urged his legs up higher, wider apart, and his mate’s tongue dipped between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he breathed, hooking his own hands under his thighs and pulling his knees up tight against his chest.

Stiles made an appreciative sound and used the freedom of his hands to grab hold of Derek’s ass and spread him even farther before diving down and laving his tongue over Derek’s hole. Both mates moaned then, Stiles’ whole body slumping against the mattress as Derek’s back bowed and he grasped desperately at the sheets.

Stiles stayed there, working his tongue over and over that tight ring of muscle, for a long stretch of time, but eventually he had to pull up for air. He pressed his thumb against the spot he had left instead, pressing in just enough that Derek whined with the need to have it deeper, and laid his head just beside Derek’s cock. He smiled dopily when he noticed the pool of precum that had formed beneath Derek’s tip and flicked his tongue out to taste that as well.

Derek whined again.

Stiles simply moaned. “Derek, holy shit, _Derek_ ,” the boy groaned after swallowing the slick down, and he bit his lip hard. “Do you have an idea how good you taste?”

The alpha took a moment to catch his breath, his chest heaving, and looked down at his mate. “I… Stiles-” Derek choked slightly when the younger man’s thumb breached his hole and sank in.

Stiles seemed surprised, but Derek couldn’t even speak. Instead, the older man tilted his head back and howled softly, his hips rolling in the hopes of pulling Stiles in deeper.

“Over,” Stiles instructed instantly, up on his knees a second later and pushing at Derek’s hip. “Roll over now, Derek, please. I need- - fuck, I need to hear you make that sound again.”

Derek almost felt too heavy, too desperate to change position, but the tone of Stiles’ voice, the need, had Derek twisting in the sheets and planting his hands and knees on the mattress a moment later. He drew his knees close to his chest again, but spread them wide and arched his back to present to his mate, to show him he was ready and _wanting_. And there wasn’t even a moment to feel embarrassed because Stiles was spreading his ass cheeks wide yet again and moaning against his hole in a second.

Derek’s eyes rolled at the feel of Stiles’ tongue swirled against his rim, and he had to hold off an orgasm when the younger boy pushed into him to taste even deeper. It wasn’t deep enough, not nearly enough, but Derek knew he could stay like this forever with Stiles’ tongue fucking in and out of him and he would be happy.

He was practically in heaven already and it just kept getting better and better when Stiles added a finger into the push and pull of his tongue. And then another.

Derek moaned into his pillow at the feeling of being scissored open, keened when Stiles used the gap between his fingers to lick into him even deeper than before, and howled when those fingers pressed deep enough to find his prostate.

“Stiles,” he gasped. “Fuck, _Stiles_ , please, pleasepleaseplease…”

Stiles moaned against him, sucking and licking at his rim before adding a third finger and pumping them back and forth. Derek keened, his knees slipping on the sheets as he writhed and tried to work his hips back against Stiles’ fingers, against Stiles’ face. But Derek came with a shout when Stiles reached between his legs and wrapped his other hand around the older man’s cock. He pumped in time with everything else he was doing, and Derek couldn’t help but collapse on the bed, his stomach and chest wet with sweat and cum, and his ass clenching around Stiles’ fingers.

The younger man kept them buried deep, the pads of his fingers rubbing soothingly over Derek’s prostate and lapped lazily at the stretch of Derek’s hole around his fingers. The alpha came down slowly, his limbs twitching and his lungs working hard to pull in breath after breath, and Stiles’ breathing wasn’t much better. He panted hard between Derek’s thighs, each breath hot against the alpha’s still sensitive hole, and the older man howled softly again, the sound dangerously close to a mewl.

Stiles pulled his mouth away from where his fingers were still buried, and sank his teeth into Derek’s left cheek. The alpha moaned and couldn’t stop the clench of his muscles around his mate’s fingers. Stiles’ chest rumbled with a happy sound as he soothed the bite with his tongue for a moment before making his way up Derek’s back. His fingers never stopped their slow, rubbing, pleasure against Derek’s sweet spot.

“You okay?” Stiles asked when he was close enough to Derek’s ear. His breath was still hot against the alpha’s skin, but he seemed to know it and soothed Derek with firm nuzzles against the back of his neck.

Derek wished Stiles would bite there too, clamp his teeth down at the base of his neck and keep him still while he mounted him. Fucked him.

Derek did mewl then, and felt his knees spread a little wider on the mattress to open himself again after having simply gone limp with his orgasm. “Need you,” he whined. “Still need you. Inside me, fuck me, please.”

Stiles groaned low in his throat and pumped his fingers a little harder against Derek’s prostate. “Jesus- I probably won’t last long…”

“Don’t care,” Derek told him, finally looking over his shoulder at his mate and arching his brows in a silent plea. He _needed_ Stiles. “Fuck me,” he begged.

“Shit,” Stiles wheezed. “Yeah, okay, um… Lube?”

“Drawer,” Derek answered immediately, excitement curling in his stomach again, and threw an arm out towards his bedside.

“I’ll get it,” Stiles said and withdrew his fingers from Derek’s heat. The alpha whined at the loss, but Stiles stopped him with a hard kiss. “Just roll over, okay? I wanna see you when I finally get inside you.”

Derek did as he was told, immediately rolling onto his back and spreading his legs before Stiles even had a chance to move to the bedside. The younger man let out a hard breath.

“Holy shit, you really want this,” Stiles groaned. “You want me so bad, don’t you?” Derek nodded rapidly, and Stiles bit his lip. “Fuck, okay. This _really_ isn’t going to last long.”

The younger man scrambled across the bed and yanked the drawer open to search through it. Luckily Derek didn’t keep much in that drawer except for a few personal things, so Stiles was back at his side in a matter of seconds and shuffling on his knees to position himself between Derek’s legs.

“Almost there,” he murmured as he popped the cap on the lube and poured a liberal amount into his palm. He worked the slick over his cock and had to bite his lip to distract himself from how good it felt after having given so much attention to Derek.

Stiles stopped himself there, shuffled forward just a few inches and Derek’s breath hitched when he felt the first touch of Stiles’ cock against his hole.

“Please,” he panted. “Keep going.”

Stiles leaned over the alpha, supporting himself with one hand while guiding himself in with the other, and nodded.

“Okay, I’m going, okay?”

Derek whined, but nodded too and crooned softly when Stiles finally started pushing in deeper. The stretch wasn’t painful, though it was more than Stiles’ fingers had prepper him for, and Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist to pull him in faster.

The younger man gasped, his whole length sinking in at once, and Derek howled.

“Shit! Derek are you okay?”

Derek didn’t answer, his head thrown back against the pillows and his chest heaving. He started rolling his hips back against Stiles, seeking more, wanting him deeper, and howled again when he couldn’t get either.

“Hey,” Stiles tried, but again Derek didn’t respond, and the younger man leaned down farther. He laid his whole chest down onto Derek’s, pinning the alpha to keep him still, and bit down on the older man’s neck without thinking.

Derek stilled immediately, a moan tearing from his throat, and was completely limp. “Like that,” he mewled just as Stiles would have pulled away. “Stiles, fuck me just like this, _please_.”

Stiles took a moment to process the request, his teeth still sunk firmly into Derek’s skin, but he nodded as best he could and started to move.

It was slightly awkward at first, the younger man trying to find a rhythm without dislodging his hold on Derek, but it didn’t take him long to steady himself by widening his knees and bracing both hands against the mattress. He ground his hips forward before pulling back, getting a feel for the slick heat of Derek’s ass, and pressed forward again.

A soft moan escaped Derek’s lips then, already feeling satisfied, and his pleasure only built as Stiles picked up speed and really fucked him. Derek’s eyes rolled as Stiles slammed into him, fast and deep though unpracticed and a little sloppy. The alpha, the _wolf,_ loved it.

His mate had been right, though, and Stiles didn’t last longer than ten minutes, but Derek savored every second of having the younger man inside him. The push and pull, the press of Stiles’ body over his, and especially the hold his mate had at his scruff. It was a claim, a demand that Derek give everything of himself over to what Stiles wanted, and Derek gladly gave it, his own dick chubbing slightly and drooling at the tip.

Pleasing his mate was better than anything Derek had ever felt or done. It was everything. And when Stiles did come, his hips stuttering as his cock began twitching and pouring his release deep inside Derek’s heat, his teeth sank in a little more tightly at Derek’s neck. The alpha sobbed out his own relief as well, and if he weren’t already limp below his mate he would have collapsed.

A soft, pleased howl whined from his lips again and he simply did his best to tilt his head back even further and offer more of himself.

Stiles groaned, his body still twitching, and pressed his hips forward one last time before he stopped moving and simply let himself come down. He released his hold on Derek, though, and lapped his tongue soothingly at the slightly swollen mark he had left behind with his teeth.

Derek turned to him immediately, nuzzling against Stiles’ cheek and neck, and flicked his own tongue out a few times both to get a taste of his mate and to show his gratitude for being so well taken care of.

Stiles wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tightly as they both simply touched and soothed and groomed one another. He almost felt like crying, but he wasn’t going to ruin his first time by doing something stupid like getting overwhelmed by how fucking emotional he felt at that moment. Instead, he cleared his throat and lifted up enough to lay a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. The alpha responded eagerly and Stiles felt himself calm down even further.

His lips quirked into a smile when he lifted up onto his elbows and felt the tacky cum between them, it was still warm though the cool air hit it and made them both shiver.

“So I assume that was as good for you as it was for me then?” he asked lightly.

Derek purred, still looking dazed, blissed out, and nodded. “It was so good, Stiles, felt better than… everything.”

Stiles smiled fully then. “I’m glad it was a feel good experience all around. Sure made for an unforgettable loss of my virginity, especially since I never expected you to let me top. Although, I have the feeling you wouldn’t really let anything bad happen during sexy times anyways. Would you big guy?”

Derek preened and a happy smile curved against his lips because who _wouldn’t_ be happy after cuming twice and being taken care of by their mate? Or after being claimed so fully? Derek was still floating.

He lifted a hand, though, and clumsily ran his fingers through Stiles’ sweat dampened hair. “I can show you how good it feels next time if you want. I promise to go slow, even. It’s so good Stiles.”

The younger man laughed, pressing into Derek’s touch, and leaned down to capture the alpha’s lips again.

“I guess I can give it a go, just for you.”

“Mmm,” Derek nodded, “Okay. But then you can fuck me again. A lot, okay?”

Stiles laughed again, and buried his face against Derek’s neck. The older man would have been hurt, but Stiles licked at the bite mark again and Derek felt comforted.

They stayed wrapped together for a long time after that, petting softly at each other’s sides and nuzzling each other’s cheeks. Derek had never felt more content.

And it was only a few hours later that Stiles rolled over and let Derek show him just how good it was to be fucked, but they both still agreed that Derek liked it better on bottom and Stiles preferred to top.

Derek couldn’t have chosen a better mate.

***

“So you’re telling me that you two only _just_ got together?” John asked.

Stiles’ head jerked back slightly, confusion and vague offense clear on his face. “Yeah, why?”

John huffed out an amused laugh and leaned back in his chair. “You’ve been pretty obvious about your crush on him,” John pointed an accusing finger at Derek and the alpha tensed, “since you were sixteen. Do you think I honestly believe you waited until you were eighteen before you started dating?”

“Wha- Dad! I’m serious, nothing ever happened between Derek and I until, like, a month ago. I might have been obvious, but Derek certainly wasn’t.”

The sheriff quirked an eyebrow at his son and then swung his gaze over to Derek as if to ask if Stiles was being serious.

Derek cleared his throat and gave Stiles a helpless look before nodding. “We’ve only been mated for a couple of weeks-”

“Sure, but how long have you been _sleeping_ with my son, Hale?”

Derek’s eyes went wide and his throat clicked when he swallowed. He felt sweat bead up uncomfortably all over his scalp and his hands curled into fists beneath the table. “Only two weeks, sir.”

John stared at Derek for a long time, ignoring the rant Stiles had started up about how invasive his father’s questioning had become and how ridiculous it was that John wouldn’t believe him when “If I had lost my virginity sooner, don’t you think I would have bragged about it or something?”

Eventually John nodded though, and took a long drink of his coffee. His gaze went back to his son and his features were drawn with seriousness. Stiles went silent immediately.

“If you break his heart, kid, I’ll ground you no matter how old you are.” He told his son.

Stiles squawked incredulously. “Me?! You think I would break _Derek’s_ heart? I’m your son, you should be defending _my_ honor.”

From the looks of it, the sheriff had to put an incredible amount of effort into not rolling his eyes. “It’s because you’re my son that I know how headstrong you can get and bulldoze anyone for what you want.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“You would,” John countered easily. “And don’t you dare do it to Derek. He deserves better than that.”

Stiles scoffed, “I- uh… okay. Maybe I can get a little… Look, he’s my mate, okay? We’re like, basically, werewolf married now. Right?” he glanced at Derek only briefly before turning back to his father and continuing without any answer from his alpha. “And yeah he does deserve better, like, a lot better, but I’m going to do my best to give him _my_ best.”

John smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges, and something like pride filled his eyes. “Alright, but just so you know this means I get steak at least once a week now.”

Stiles shot up to his feet, his chair scraping loudly against the hardwood floor. “This is not a negotiation!”

The sheriff just laughed as he rose from his seat as well, much more calmly than his son, and started towards the door. “And curly fries too.”

“Not gonna happen!” Stiles answered sternly, but his father was already gone.

Stiles sighed heavily and sat back down beside Derek. He laid a soft hand on the older man’s thigh and squeezed. “Are you okay?”

Derek sucked in a breath, feeling like the first time since he sat down to tell the sheriff of his relationship with the older man’s son that he could actually get air into his lungs, and forced himself to nod. “I think so. I- that didn’t really go how I expected it to go.”

Stiles made a small sound, cooing against Derek’s shoulder, and pulled the alpha’s hands into his own to sooth the tension away. Derek let him, uncurling his fingers and wincing at the sight of blood under his fingernails. Stiles simply tugged the alpha’s hands into his lap and held them there, rubbing his palms against Derek’s soothingly.

“Thank you for coming with me to tell him,” he murmured. “It… it means a lot to me.”

“Well,” Derek sighed, clearing his throat again when Stiles’ touch helped him relax a little bit at a time, and shrugged. “We are like, basically werewolf married now, right?”

Stiles snorted, his lips twitching at the edges before a full blown smile stretched across his face. “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?”

Derek just turned towards his mate and nuzzled into his neck. Stiles tilted his head back, let Derek scent mark him and taste him, and then did the same to his alpha.

***

“I’m just saying we should be prepared for whatever tries to attack us next, you know?” Stiles asked.

The pack nodded, Jackson giving a vague noise of agreement, and shuffled into the living room of Derek’s loft so they could all sit down. Derek took his usual seat on the left side of the couch while all of the others spread out around him.

He grunted though when Stiles plopped down in his lap and dug his hips into the alpha’s crotch. Derek shoved the boy over without a second thought, smirking when the younger man bounced slightly on the cushions, and Stiles glared at him. Derek just shrugged. Stiles huffed but righted himself and settled at Derek’s side instead.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Stiles said pointedly.

Erica snorted. “Like you’re not used to being manhandled now, Stilinski. Just admit it. You love it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles squawked.

“You know what it means, asswipe,” Jackson hissed. “She’s saying, you should be used to being the alpha’s bitch now, so stop complaining.”

“Dude,” Scott grimaced. “Not cool.”

“Who said I was complaining?” Stiles countered airily, ignoring Scott.

Boyd rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Erica laughed outright.

“Yeah Stiles,” Isaac joined in. “Just roll over and take it like you do for Derek.”

“I don’t roll over and take anything!”

“Sure you don’t honey,” Erica leaned over and pat at his hand condescendingly.

Stiles shook her touch off. “Derek, back me up here, tell them I don’t just _roll over_.”

Derek tensed, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead, and he said nothing.

The pack snickered.

Stiles elbowed the alpha in the ribs, but looked back at Erica with his own eyebrow raised in indignation. “Even if I did, there’s nothing wrong with that. Being mated isn’t all about being in control.”

“So you are the bitch,” Jackson offered very unhelpfully.

“Leave him alone,” Scott growled and punched Jackson in the shoulder.

Jackson hissed and punched him back. Scott launched himself at the other boy from where he was sitting and it didn’t take long before the two were rolling across the floor shouting “Who’s the bitch now?!”

“There is no bitch,” Stiles barked.

Jackson and Scott stopped their bickering immediately, though they still elbowed each other harder than necessary when they went back to their seats.

The rest of the pack sat in silence.

“Letting Derek fuck me doesn’t mean I’m giving up any sort of equality or power in our relationship,” Stiles told them. He eyed the alpha warily, the air slightly tainted with hurt when the younger man’s mate refused to speak up. Derek looked away, ashamed and Stiles’ heart beat ticked up. “And if Derek ever – if Derek ever let me fuck him? Then, so what? He would still be the alpha. It wouldn’t make him any weaker, okay? He’s… he would still be stronger than me in every way.”

“Stiles we didn’t-”

“No,” the younger man shook his head. “You did. And yeah, if there were a bitch in the relationship it would be me because I’m…me. Scrawny, defenseless… me. I’m human and I’m weak, but being a part of this pack, being mated to the alpha? That means something. That means that we take care of each other. We _all_ take care of each other. No omegas. We’re supposed to make each other stronger.”

“We do,” Derek finally murmured.

Stiles’ eyes snapped to his alphas, and the younger man nodded, but his lips were still in a tight line. “Right.”

Derek reached out, then, and tentatively laced his fingers through Stiles’. The younger man was still tense, his hackles up in defense like a wolf’s would be, and the pack was silent, looking anywhere but at Stiles. Derek simply pulled him closer, letting his mate clamor back into his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles tucked his head under Derek’s chin and turned away from the pack.

The pack made their way out of the loft without another word, though Scott came close enough to offer Stiles an awkward sideways hug. The younger boy smiled weakly before letting go and settling back down against his alpha. He waited until he heard the loft door slide shut before he looked up at Derek from under his eyelashes.

“So…” Stiles started.

Derek made a nervous noise of assent, urging the younger man to go on, and Stiles took a deep breathe.

“Did you really not like the way I fucked you, but just lied about it because you didn’t want to make me feel bad after my first time?”

Derek jerked in surprise, his eyes wide as he looked down at his mate and found Stiles’ cheeks red with embarrassment and worry. “Stiles, _no_ , I- I loved every minute of having you inside me.”

Lines formed across Stiles forehead and around his mouth, the younger man’s worry only growing. “Then why didn’t you say something?” he asked quietly. “Why did you just let the pack make fun of me? Of us?”

The alpha’s chest felt like it had just been put in a vice. His mate sounded so hurt and he had caused it by not saying anything. By letting his mate defend himself when he should have been there to help. Hell, Derek _had_ been there, but he hadn’t done a damned thing because he had been too scared of looking weak in front of the pack. Of being the one they mocked.

“Stiles, they weren’t-”

“They called me a bitch, Derek. You heard them, how they told me to just roll over and take it. And, yeah, I let you fuck me, but I fucked you too. There’s nothing wrong with that. Or, at least, I thought there wasn’t… It just… felt right. But, if you don’t really want that-”

Derek stopped his mate by tilting his chin up and capturing his lips in a kiss. Stiles whined, his whole body tense, but he didn’t pull away until Derek did. The alpha rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

“Stiles I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let them make fun of you. And I _do_ still want… everything you are willing to offer me. I just… I’m the alpha. An alpha needs to be strong, right? And they… what they were saying made what I want- it made me feel weak.”

“Derek, you heard what I said right? Wanting something like that, it doesn’t make you weak at all. Hell, I felt stronger when we were together. I didn’t feel weak until my _mate_ stopped protecting me against our own pack.”

Derek winced and nodded. “I- God, Stiles I really am sorry. I heard you, every single word, and I won’t forget them okay? This will be the last time I ever let you face anything alone again. I promise.”

The younger man’s scent warmed slightly, rich like honey, and Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Stiles’ hand cup his cheek. Stiles tilted their mouths together for another kiss, and nodded when they slowly broke apart. “I believe you. Just… don’t get so caught up in what’s weak and what’s strong, okay? Promise me that. It’s okay to be one or the other or both. It’s okay to want things that the rest of the pack might joke about. As long as those things make you happy, it doesn’t matter what the pack thinks. What you want is what you want, and if it feels right, it probably is.”

Derek’s hands gripped Stiles’ hips hard, his eyes glowing red for a moment before he could control them.

He had the overwhelming urge to both run and never let his mate go again. He chose the latter and buried his nose against the younger man’s collarbone and just breathed him in.

“Okay,” he murmured a while later. “Okay.”

Stiles held him tightly in return, nuzzling against the older man’s neck and running his hands up and down Derek’s arms as far as he could reach.

“Okay,” Stiles echoed.

***

At the next pack meeting, there still hadn’t been anymore supernatural activity in Beacon Hills, so the pack decided to have a movie night. They all brought their own blankets and pillows, Jackson’s pile looking far too expensive for anything so laid back, and settled in a pile on the floor.

Stiles felt content just lying next to Derek for the first movie, but he was ecstatic when his mate shifted around at the start of the second movie and pulled Stiles against his back. Stiles curled against him, his knees tucked into the bend of Derek’s knees and his arm thrown over the alpha’s waist, and just held him close. Derek purred softly, shuffling his hips until his ass was snug to Stiles front, and the sound only grew when Stiles bit at his shoulder.

The pack’s eyes all snapped towards them and Derek growled. “Say ‘bitch’,” he said. “I dare you.”

“What happens if we do?” Erica braved.

Derek snapped his teeth at her, his fangs elongated, and growled even louder.

The blond jumped back and Stiles laughed.

“Need he say more?” he asked.

All focus shifted back to the TV very quickly, then, and Stiles held Derek tighter. And if he continued to bite down on the same spot where he had claimed Derek before, how was the pack to know.

It wasn’t until half way through the fourth movie, when everyone but Stiles and Derek were sleeping, that the younger man moved his lips a little closer to the alpha’s ear and pressed a kiss there too.

“I love you, Sourwolf.”

Derek jolted against him, and it wasn’t long before the pack was awake again, groaning out their disgust (and Erica’s interest) at the sight of Derek straddling Stiles. The younger man’s hands held tightly to Derek’s hips as they moved together, much like their first night together, and he couldn’t help the broken moans that escaped his lips every time the alpha ground against him particularly hard. Sure they were both still fully clothed, but their erections were evident, and Derek wasn’t letting the denim between them stop him from riding out an orgasm. Stiles reached for their flies and everyone else nearly screeched with alarm.

The alpha ignored the rest of the pack as they ran from the loft, Erica being dragged out by Boyd, and caught Stiles’ whines against his lips, swallowing them down.

Stiles got them both free from their jeans in record time, their cocks leaking at the tips, and pumped his hips up against Derek’s.

“I love you too,” Derek told him. “Fuck, I love you too.”

Stiles keened beneath him, his fingernails digging into Derek’s back, and jerked up to sink his teeth into the alpha’s shoulder as he whined at the slide of their cocks moving together.

Derek howled, his cock jerking as soon as Stiles got a hold of his scruff, and covered their bellies with cum.

Stiles whined even louder, his teeth and nails digging in more sharply, and followed suit a moment later.

When they were both calmed down enough to breathe, Derek was pressed against Stiles’ side, his fingers working their combined cum into his mates skin. Stiles wrinkled his nose at that, but didn’t protest further, but he did lay a soft kiss to the top of Derek head.

Derek smiled and hummed a soft, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Stiles asked.

Derek threw a leg over Stiles’ and pressed even closer to the younger man. “For being my mate. For loving me. For everything.”

“Are you dying again?” Stiles joked.

Derek bit teasingly at Stiles’ shoulder, feigning hurt, and Stiles apologized by turning Derek onto his stomach and eating him out for the rest of the night.

Derek really couldn’t have asked for a better mate.


End file.
